<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miso Soup and Engagement Rings by MoroNoKimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822191">Miso Soup and Engagement Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi'>MoroNoKimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Chaotic Good, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou Should Wear A Jacket, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Sexual Tension, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu Cooks, Miya Atsumu in Love, POV Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Short &amp; Sweet, Sickfic, Sweet, Taking care of Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's under the weather on their day off. Atsumu is a good boyfriend and takes care of him, but can't hide anything to save his life. </p>
<p>The day off that turns into a sick day that turns into a spur of the moment marriage proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miso Soup and Engagement Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliies/gifts">liliies</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts">Yazhkx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar">K</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx">Yaz</a> for being my Betas &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu’s eyes fluttered against the morning light spilling into their bedroom. With a sigh, he turned towards Hinata’s side of the bed, his face connecting with the soft, freckled back. Atsumu let out a satisfied hum and curled around Hinata’s warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> So warm </em>. He nuzzled his cheek against sun kissed skin, inhaling the notes citrus and honey. These were the best mornings. Days off meant snuggling, napping in each other’s arms, making love until they were seeing stars, ordering-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dry cough racked Hinata’s body, interrupting Atsumu’s daydreaming and fully rousing him from the bliss of post sleep. Atsumu realized the warmth he was curled around was turning into an uncomfortable burn. He bit down on his lip and sat up, gently pulling Hinata into his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata barely stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows knitted in discomfort as another cough rattles through him. He smoothed Hinata’s hair from his face, wincing at heat radiating off his forehead. Hinata cured into his lap, wheezing as he pulled in a breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shou,” Atsumu tried, gently. Hinata shifted, his head landing on Atsumu’s bare thigh. He could feel the fever then. He frowned and leaned down, whispering, “Sunshine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes flickered open, his pupils lazily searching for the source of his name. When they finally land on Atsumu’s face, a smile curls at his lips, pulling at Atsumu’s heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu,” Hinata’s voice cracked, sending him into another coughing fit. Atsumu sat him up and stroked his back until Hinata’s soft wheezing filled the room. He sighed, already knowing the cause of his fever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya trained without yer jacket, didntcha?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata puffed out his cheeks and looked at the end of the bed, “Nuh-uh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya can’t lie to me, Shou,” He tapped his finger on Hianta’s forehead, “Yer a bad liar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just a few days and Bokuto-san said we would be fine if we ran <em> really </em>fast,” Hinata started yammering, “And I’m totally fine, just have a cough, and I’m a little warm, but it’s because we’re sitting like this-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya’ve got a fever baby,” Atsumu stroked Hinata’s jawline, “Looks like yer gonna be resting today and Imma go smack Bo-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata whipped his head to look up at Atsumu, “It’s my fault!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That ya got sick? Partially, yes. Ya shoulda been more careful and Bo-kun shoulda had ya put a jacket on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate running with jackets,” Hinata whined up at him, “It gets too stuffy and bulky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But ya don’t get sick wearing it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata huffed, “It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow, I just need some rest.” He coughed again, “I can train with a cough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu cupped his cheeks, “One, Omi won’t let ya near the gym if yer sick. Two, I won’t let ya near the gym if yer sick. And three,” He brushed his lips to Hinata’s forehead, “As yer boyfriend, I’m asking ya to rest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu,” Hinata pouted, his amber eyes twinkling with a sly smile, “If I’m better in the morning, I can go right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When yer fever breaks and is gone for 24 hours, we’ll talk about it,” He slid out of bed, resting Hinata’s head back into the pillows, “I’m gonna call Foster and let him know ya won’t be at tomorrow’s practice. Ya stay and I’ll make ya some tea.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata tried to get out of bed, but ended up falling back into the sheets, “Fine, fine, I’m just a little weak from my run yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu slipped on a pair of sweats and padded over to Hianta’s side of the bed to plant another kiss on his head, “Do ya want breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miso?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soup, rice, and tea,” Atsumu smiled down at him and handed him the TV remote, “Turn on a movie. I’ll be back in a few with yer tea.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M’Kay,” Hinata clicked on Netflix and curled up around Atsumu’s pillows before Atsumu reached the door. He grinned at the man who was already content in his made up nest. Turning, he headed into the kitchen and disconnected his phone from the charger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Foster’s phone went to voicemail, he leaned against the counter, “Heya Coach, Hinata’s running a fever and won’t be making it to practice tomorrow. I think I’ll skip out too and take care of him. We both know Omi won’t let me in the gym since I’ve been around someone sick,” He chuckled and looked at the bedroom door, “I’ll keep ya updated.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tucked his phone into his pocket and pulled the kettle off the stove to fill with water. He grabbed a pot and did the same, starting the flame under both of them before turning his attention to the fridge. Thankfully, they had made rice the night before and it would just need to be warmed. Pulling out the miso, tofu, and green onions, Atsumu went to work on slicing cubes of tofu for the soup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the kettle started its low whistle, he removed it from the stove and pulled a mug from the cupboard. A spoonful of honey and a slice of lemon, with one of the silken green tea bags they kept in a small jar on the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tea time,” He walked into the room and sat down with Hinata. The man had Ponyo playing, his eyes droopy with sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm thanks, ‘Tsumu,” He took the mug from Atsumu and took a small sip, a happy smile stretching out over his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu pressed a small kiss to his temple, “There’s medicine in my night stand, make sure ya take some before ya eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Hinata looked up at him, “Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for ya, baby,” Atsumu stood back up and went back to work in the kitchen. The soup and rice came together in 15 minutes and he had placed everything on a tray to bring into the bedroom when his eyes went wide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The ring was in his nightstand.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shuffled back into the bedroom and sighed in relief. Hinata hadn’t moved from his spot. Hinata perked up when Atsumu walked through the door, “Hi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did ya take anything?” He carefully eased into bed, placing the tray on his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, I found the cold medicine,” Hinata leaned over and inspected the contents of the tray, “You didn’t burn the miso again, did you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu scoffed, <em> please, please, please tell me ya didn’t find the ring </em>, “No, ya brat. It’s good, so sit back and eat up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M’kay,” He kissed Atsumu’s cheek, “You’re the best, you know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu no longer bothered to hide the crimson shade that shot across his cheeks, he couldn’t stop the Hinata Effect even if he tried, “If yer good, I’ll ask ‘Samu to bring some Okayu later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the <em>absolute </em>best,” Hinata grabbed the bowl of miso and snuggled up as close to Atsumu as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya should go put some clothes on,” Atsumu picked up his own bowl of miso to sip the steaming broth, “Ya already got sick. Don’t make it worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take a bath after I eat? And then we can nap together? Cause you know, sharing body heat is actually really reliable for breaking fevers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu chuckled, “Yer something else. I don’t know whether to believe ya or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata tilted his head up to him, pouting, “Pretty please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya know I can’t say no to ya,” He ruffled Hianta’s hair, “Eat up and I’ll get a bath ready for ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you,” Hinata’s eyes were on the TV when Atsumu looked over at him. <em> The little devil. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sure,” Atsumu already had a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself. Why not take a bath together too? His heart somersaulted in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their stomachs were full, Atsumu was in their bathroom, filling their tub with hot water and bubbles. Hinata was on the bench washing his hair, humming to himself. <em> Had he seen the ring? Was it hidden away enough?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whipped his head, his freshly washed hair sending droplets of water across the tiles. Hinata was staring at him, amused, “Something on your mind?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thinking about my lovely and sick boyfriend,” Atsumu shut off the water, “Ready to go whenever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata stood on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck, “Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh stop, ya’d do the same for me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Hinata went to kiss Atsumu, but pulled back the moment their lips were a breath apart, “Oh. Fever. Sorry!” He scrunched his nose, his freckled cheeks puffing out, “Bath time. Then snuggle time!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu sighed and hoisted him up into his arms, “Yer a damn brat,” He stepped into the bathtub and settled down into the water with Hinata in his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why you love me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love ya for lots of reasons, Shou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata sliced his hand through the bubbles, “Care to share with the class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Atsumu leaned his head back into the tiled wall, “Ya make me smile. Ya cook better than me. Ya get along with everyone. Ya came back to me after Brazil. Yer the best wing spiker known to man-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I was gonna come back to you after Brazil. We made a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not every day you get recruited to play for another country’s team, Shou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love volleyball, ‘Tsumu,” Hinata shifted, the water splashing over the sides, “But, I love you more.” He was straddling Atsumu’s lap, his hands on Atsumu’s cheeks, pulling his face forward. Atsumu was looking into amber eyes, his heart roaring in his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer getting sappy on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if I hadn’t found a little, black box in your drawer, I wouldn’t be feeling sappy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu stiffened, “So, ya saw it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what, ‘Tsumu?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to plan something special,” Atsumu wrapped his arms around Hinata, dropping his head to the man’s shoulder, “I wanted to wait a little longer. I wanted to do something grand for ya. Ya only deserve the best.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could’ve handed me the box and I still would have loved it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But ya found it,” Atsumu whined into the damp skin, “I wanted to get down on one knee and do the whole speech and all that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then do it after the bath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask me after our bath. Nothing would make me feel better than you asking me to marry you right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer sick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask me anyways.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shou,” Atsumu sighed, “I wanted to plan something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You already know my answer is yes, so ask me and save us both the trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The trouble?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hid my ring a lot better than you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu gawked at Hinata, “Ya what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was gonna propose too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shou,” Atsumu pulled his head back, “Did ya get sick on purpose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno. This is just,” He choked out a laugh, “It’s a lot to take in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should learn to hide things better. I’ve stumbled across all of my Christmas gifts the last four years. I found out about both surprise parties because of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rub it in,” Atsumu groaned, “Ya always gotta rub it in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata kissed his throat, “I’ll rub something else if you want.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer sick, stop,” Atsumu held his breath. If Hinata asked him in any shape or form again, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re right,” Hinata slumped against him, “Can we nap now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meds kicking in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Hinata sighed against his chest, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright baby,” Atsumu held onto him and stood up, “Let’s dry ya off.” Atsumu stepped out of the tub and stood Hinata in front of him, holding him up by the waist. He pulled a towel off the rack and half-assed drying their bodies before walking them into their bedroom and slipping into bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata curled up against him and sighed, “Ask me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer to stifle around for the little black box. When he found it and pulled the ring out, he grabbed Hinata’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata Shouyou?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, ‘Tsumu,” Hinata looked up at him through half lidded eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been in love with ya over ten years now and I still can’t stop falling for ya every day,” He brushed a hand through Hinata’s hair, “Yer the most incredible thing to happen to me. I love being yer partner on and off the court. I wanna spend the rest of our lives together. I wanna have a family with ya. I wanna grow old and gray with ya.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” Hinata coughed against him, “I wanna do that too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu slipped the band on his finger, “Then I guess that’s that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best proposal ever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, ya sicko.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gimme a kiss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer sick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna kiss my fiancé.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu groaned “Ya always get yer way, ya know that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, kiss me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu leaned down and brushed his lips to Hinata’s, “Sleep now, we can talk more later, m’kay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M’kay, I love you, ‘Tsumu.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love ya more.” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the remainder of the week off. Hinata had the flu and after passing it to Atsumu, they both agreed to stay holed up in their apartment, planning for their wedding. Days off weren’t ever planned, but most times, Atsumu kissed Hinata’s now ringed hand, they truly were the best. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! I wanted to give you all something a little sweet for the soul. </p>
<p>Let me know what you thought in the comments or come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms">twitter!</a></p>
<p>Stay safe out there and enjoy your week :)<br/>Cheers!<br/>-S</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>